1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an optical transceiver module with optical windows for flip-chip attached optoelectronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, commercial parallel optical modules are based on industry-standard 850 nanometer (nm) wavelength vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) and photodiode optoelectronic (OE) devices. Typically, arrays of these OE devices are fabricated on a semiconductor substrate, such as gallium arsenide (GaAs) or indium phosphide (InP), which are low-cost materials. Optical input and output is directed to and from the top surface of the semiconductor substrate because GaAs and InP substrates are not transparent to a wavelength at substantially 850 nm.
Typically, 850 nm wavelength OE devices are packaged in a side-by-side configuration. That is, the OEs are electrically interconnected to driver integrated circuits (ICs) either by wire bonds or through an intermediate electrical carrier. Then, the ICs may be connected to the next level package either by additional wire bonds or through additional wiring on the intermediate electrical carrier. As a result, existing packaging solutions may be complex, costly, and limited in high speed performance due to electrical packaging parasitics.